Yugioh 5Ds: Another signer
by Innocent clown
Summary: What happens when a girl from our dimension get thrown into yugioh 5Ds and becomes a signer? Read to find out. Slight akizaxYusei. Yuseixoc.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-gi-oh 5d's:

Chapter 1: In an anime? Am I really?

"_Makes me feel alive_."

The song from my ear bud played. I moved my white shaggy hair out of my eyes as I worked on my motorcycle properly named _Dullahan _reason for that is because it looks like Celtys from Durararara. I gave a small smile as I replaced the parts that needed. I was listening to Yu-gi-oh 5d's on my IPod.

"Finished." I said. I revved the engine. It was purring and much quieter now.

"Time to take you out for a drive." I said. I was talking to my motorcycle, great. I put on my helmet with the cat ears. I started to ride. The ride was smoother and was much quieter. I was stopped at a red light. I heard a huge honk behind me. My eyes widened as a semi was about to hit me. My world went dark as I was hit with a bunch of pain.

"Dad!" I heard a young girl's voice yell. I was then lifted into the air.

"Leo open the door!" I heard a voice shout it was pretty loud so I'm guessing it must be the voice of the one who was lifting me up.

"Geez kid, what hit you?" I heard the voice ask me.  
"Semi-truck." I groaned out. I looked up at the person helping me. I was in an fancy apartment. A woman was putting a cloth on my forehead.

"Miss what happened?" I asked. She gave me a sad look.

"You don't remember?" She asked. I nodded yes. I instantly felt pain in my head. She patted my hair.

"Welcome to our family." She said.

"My names Akira and that's about all I can remember." I said quietly my white hair falling into my face.

"You have a deck do you duel?" A little boy with green hair asked me.

"Duel?" I asked tilting my head. A little girl I'm guessing is his twin sister elbowed him in the stomach.

"Owe what was that for Luna?" The little boy asked.

"She has amnesia she can't remember if she duels or not." Luna said. I smiled.

"I like her." I chuckled. I received some funny looks. I raised a brow.

"W-what? Did I say something wrong?" I asked a little nervous.

"No it's just that you're our big sister now." Luna said. I gave a small smile.

"I'm Luna and that's my brother Leo." Luna said. Leo gave me a smirk.

"That kid is going to be the death of me." I thought.

"Me and your father have to leave to attend our business you start school tomorrow with Luna." My mother said. I nodded. Luna was watching TV with Leo. A power outage happened. Leo attached himself to my arm.

The power went on as soon as it went out. School went by fast before I knew it a whole week had passed. A man had crashed out near our apartment.

"Akira we need your help!" Luna yelled for me. I helped lift the guy as Leo put his D-wheel away next to my Dullahan. I looked at my arm it was still bandaged. Luna was looking at me.

"You okay Akira?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. I closed my eyes. I watched with Luna to see if he would awaken. He did. His eyes were a deep blue. He looked at me to Luna. Leo was the one to talk. He did so loudly startling me.

"Leo please don't do that." Luna said as she elbowed him in the stomach. We found out that the guy had amnesia.

"That's ironic considering Akira-nee-chan has Amnesia as well." Leo said.

"Leo." Luna sighed. The guy looked at me. I just shrugged. I went to go check up on Dullahan. It was up on the yard along with the guy's d-runner. Lei gave me an apologetic look. I gave him a small smile showing him that all was forgotten. I looked at the damage. I instantly went into my emo corner.

"So much damage done to my Dullahan how the heck did I even survive what happened." I stated mumbling continuously. Leo looked at Dullahan.

"Akira-nee-chan how did you survive that crash!?" Leo asked me.

"I honestly have no clue." I said. I stood up and rolled the sleeves of my hoodie back and started to work on checking Dullahans parts. Luna started to watch the guy duel against Leo. I stopped and watched about half way through. I was laughing terribly it was a good thing I was a silent laugher.

"He narrates his own duels?" I thought in humor. I was shaking so bad I almost cut my had on a part which is why I had stopped. The duel ended with Leo ending. I went back to working on Dullahan. All the parts were in good shape the body its self was ruined. I put Dullahan back together.

"Thanks for dueling me you've helped me remember who I am and what I was doing." The guy said.

"Yusei good luck." Luna said. I got up and unrolled my sleeves. My hands were a little black form the grease. He nodded and left. My dreams were haunting always showing me a little child version of me in a car with two little kid's one boy and one girl, twins, both had black hair and purple eyes. I watched as a truck plowed into our vehicle instantly killing my parents. I had my arms around the twins. I was able to get them out of the car first I went to follow when another car crashed into them I had their blood splattered on my face. I woke up in a hurry.

THUMP!

"Owwwwwww~" I murmured rubbing my head. I had fallen out of bed and woke up ten minutes before my alarm clock. I got up and got dressed for the day. It was the day of the fortune cup.

"I don't remember this episode really well." I thought. That's right that dream helped jog my memory I remember more than I used to but not everything I remembered this anime and card game. I was okay at the game not the best but still pretty good.

"Leo, Luna it's time to get up." I said ushering them awake. We left for the fortune cup after having breakfast. I was dressed in a long sleeved black and white striped shirt with black skinny jeans and black and white classical high-top converse. I sat next to Luna and her friend. Two of Yuseis friends were next to me. The tall one Tanner gave me a smile which I returned. Luna and her friend were talking as the contestants were announced and introduced.

"Make him go back to satellite!" Some people in the crowd started to yell. I snapped at that.

"Hey why don't all of you shut up and give the guy a chance!" I yelled at them. That shut up a lot of the people they all started whispering about me. I sat back down with an embarrassed blush on my face.

"Wow Akira-nee-chan I didn't know you could yell." Luna said in surprise.

"I can I just don't like to yell at people it's just not my thing." I mumbled in embarrassment. Most of the contenders had heard my words as well. Greiger took the mic from the announcer.

"The girl is right it doesn't matter where you're from if he's a duelist then I would be honored to duel him." Geiger said. I sank into my seat. Tanner was chuckling at me. Some of the crowed were looking at me when he was talking a camera chose to show me. My face went even more red then it was before. Luna noticed and put a hand on my hand.

"Its okay Akira-nee-chan." Luna told me with a smile. I gave her a small smile back. I noticed Yusei give me a thankful smile. I returned it. My face started to go back to its original color as I calmed down.

"Hey kid." Tanner said next to me.

"Sup?" I asked. He blinked at me for a minute and then started to chuckle.

"You're alright for a Domino citizen, whats your name?" Tanner asked.

"I'm Akira." I said holding out my hand with a smile.

"Tanner." He said shaking my hand.

"it's nice to meet you ." I said with a smile. He nodded and turned his gaze to Leos duel with greiger. Leo of course lost but it was weird I had a head ache and Luna's head seemed to be hurting her as well. The duel stopped and Greiger went onto the next round. I looked at my arm to see a red light.

"I cant be a signer!" I thought. Yusei dueled and then went Akiza. I had a sad look on my face I knew her pain. She owing her duel jack won his as well. the fortune cup was at break time. I went to the restroom. Of course I splashed some water on my face. It helped with my head ache. I looked at my arm. No mark. I gave a sigh.

"how can I be a signer?" i thought. I left to go back to sitting with Luna. I passed by Yusei.

"thanks for sticking up for me." Yusei said.

"no problem I don't like it when people are judgmental." I said simply. He nodded and went on with his way. I smiled and went back up to Luna and Tanner. A spot light fell on Luna. I gave a soft growl. She went to go duel the Doctor. ((Not THE doctor)) she was then hypnotized. I felt the world around me go dark. My body fell foreword Leo slumped in his seat.

i looked around when the light returned. I was in a forest. I walked around till I heard Luna's voice she was at the end of her duel with the doctor. She played her last move. I heard fairy dragon talking to Luna asking for her help.

"Luna!" I yelled running up to her.

"Akira-new-chan?" She said in a surprised. Before I reached her she disappeared. A dark dragon appeared before me.

"Rainbow dark dragon!?" I asked in surprise.

i woke up a few minutes after Leo.

"my head." I said. Tanner put a hand my shoulder. Yusei came in at that point in time he was carrying Luna.

"Luna." I said sadly. An image of a little black haired girl getting hit by a truck went through my mind. Yusei out her on a bed. I pulled a chair up to her bed to keep watch over her. Leo joined me as did her friend. Yusei put a hand on my shoulder and then left.

CHAPTER END


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: My school day and day 2 of the fortune cup.

Luna woke up shortly as the first day of the tournament ended. I had to get to school so I dropped Leo and Luna off at home and went to change into my school uniform. The school was making students wear sweaters and long sleeved dressed shirts. The sweaters were a cream color. I gave a sigh as I was done redressing. The skirt was way too short for my liking.

"Leo! Luna! I'm heading out for school I'll be back soon!" I called out as I took my keys and bag. I heard a faint okay before I rushed out the door. I retrieved Dullahan. I revved the engine after sticking the keys in the ignition. She purred like a panther. I gave a smile, after all it was only the body that was completely destroyed. I put on my helmet and rode off towards my school. I reached it in five minutes. I had my skirt tucked down under my but so it wouldn't flip up or show off my pantsu's. I headed to my third class of the day. That class was art.

"Miss Akira! You're late!" The teacher said sternly.

"Gommen Shion –sensei." I said bowing. She just nodded and I went to my seat. I must say it was weird being in high school after so many years. I'll make sure the author my friend will write down a chapter about my past. I started to work on a drawing when she announce that well be doing clay figurines. I looked at the large lump of clay she gave me in wonder. I then looked at some of my pictures and stopped at one of stardust dragon and dark rainbow dragon. I cut the huge lump of clay in half. I started on stardust dragon first.

"Maybe I'll give this to Yusei when I'm done." I thought. I almost slapped myself. Come on Akira why would he want it? I gave a sigh and started to work on the body. I got the shape and details in about ten minutes. When I was happy with it I started on Dark rainbow dragon. This one I was keeping, I had always like dark rainbow dragon. I let my thoughts run wild.

"Why did I see dark rainbow dragon in the spirit world?" I thought. It wasn't making any sense to me. I finished adding the last detail on my dragon. I took both dragons up to be kilned.

"Wow Akira-Kun you're good at this." Shion-sensei said. I gave a small blush and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"T-thank you." I said in a small voice. Shion-sensei called the rest of my classes, saying that I'll be spending the rest of the day helping her. I almost fell down on my face.

"What?" I thought. I was freaking out a little. When my clay dragons came out of the kiln I gave a small smile of happiness.

"I don't think I have ever seen a student that has this much talent for art." Shion-sensei told me as students left the class. It was about lunch time. I went to go get a juice from a vending machine. I got a grape. As I was about to open it a male tried to glomp me from behind.

"SENPI NOTICE ME!" The guy said. I went into a small state of shock.

"U-um you've been noticed?" I said though it came out more like a question. He looked like he had won the lottery and ran off.

"What just happened?" I thought aloud. I opened my juice and took a few sips from it before walking back to the class drink in hand. I noticed that a whole group of males were watching me. I was about to walk in the class when one of them said.

"Hey senpi could you tell us how you know that one satellite?" One of them asked.

"Sorry that's for me to know." I said with an apologetic smile. I went into the classroom and wet my drink next to my work.

"You can paint them now." Shion-sensei said. She gave small chuckle at my smile. I grabbed white, grey, silver, red, black, yellow, blue, and green paint and some orange and yellow. Something was placed into my field of vision after finishing stardust dragon. I yelped and jumped falling onto my but. I looked up to see Yusei he had a shocked look on his face. I quickly got up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I came to give this to you someone said it belonged to you." Yusei told me. I took it from him saying thank you. It was Rainbow dragon of the sky. I blinked.

"I don't play duel monsters plus I'm terrible at it." I thought remembering all those times I lost. But hey I played for fun not for winning. Yusei was looking at the clay sculpture of Stardust dragon.

"Did you make this?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said I was looking at the card. My other dragon was being worked on at the moment so it was unfinished but Stardust dragon was drying. I gave a small smile at the card.

"Grandpa had the dark rainbow dragon in his deck as I had rainbow dragon of the sky." I thought remembering my deck. I also had the blue eyes white dragon. I was close to crying but then I just wiped those memories away till later. Yusei was still looking at the stardust dragon in amazement. I gave a small chuckle.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"You look like someone who's won the lotto or is very happy." I told him. He just sighed. I walked back to the chair and sat back down. I moved the Rainbow dark dragon so I could finish it. Yusei grabbed a chair and sat down next to me and watched me finish the last sculpture. It was a little awkward for me because I'm not used to someone watching. I finished it and got up to clean the brushes I used. Shion-sensei decided to hug me from behind.

"Shion-sensei is everything okay?" I asked. She let me go and held her hands up.

"Sorry you look so defenseless with your back turned. " She said. I face palmed. Yusei let out a small chuckle. Shion-sensei introduced herself to him. It was a very polite transaction.

"So are you and Akira-kun dating." Both me and Yusei blushed at the question.

"N-no ma'am." Yusei said politely. My neck and face were burning.

"Erm." I made a funny noise. Shion-sensei put a hand on my forehead.

"Akira-kun you're burning up." She said.

"I'm fine." I said quietly. The last bell of the day rang. I packed up some of my things and finished my juice up. I put the can in the recycling.

"Bye Shion-sensei." I said walking out Yusei followed. We walked to the parking lot in an awkward silence. I went home and prepared for day two of the fortune cup. This time I wore a surprisingly Black Veil Brides long sleeved shirt faded blue skinny jeans an a white and blacked stripped scarf. Yesterday I went out and bought some cards or my deck I have about sixty cards in my deck it's a light and dark deck. Pretty cool.((I own a deck like that)) I sat next to the awesome old guy this time. I had wrapped my arm up. I don't know why I did though it was weird. We watched Akiza and Yusei duel. Her monsters were real. The stands were being destroyed by pure power. A piece of debre hit my head.

"Ow." I said. I was okay but I then remembered my grandmother.

"Our females have a curse Akira that until they meet their soul mate they will die in terrible ways." She was telling a ten year old me a few years after the accident.

"what if they don't exist?" I asked her.

"then you will be taken to where he is." She said. The memory faded away.

"is that why I'm here?" i thought. Yusei won his duel and came to talk to us. I was thinking so I blocked a lot of the conversation. A hand was waved in my face.

"hey you okay?" Yusei asked.

"Yup just thinking about something." I said with a goofy grin.

"you might want to hurry and leave with the others." He told me.

"Goodwins Gaurds aren't going to let us leave, goodwin is trying to do something and I don't like it." I said to him. He just looked a little shocked as Luna,Leo, Tanner, and the epic old guy and little boy came back.

" the guards won't let us leave Yusei." Leo said. Yusei looked shocked for a moment. He then told everyone to stay alert.

"I'm talking to you later Akira." Yusei said before leaving.

"Crappppp!" I thought. Luna placed herself in my lap. I gave her a smile as I hugged my little sister. Tanner gave a smirk and the old man awwed. Leo was talking to his friend.((is his name dexter?I think I'll call him dexter)) Dexter and Leo were having a argument. Hijack atlas came out and so did yusei. I watched the duel and flinched when red dragon arch fiend was brought out onto the field. Yusei than played star dust dragon. We were the enveloped into a red sphere.

"Akita-new-chan what's going on I'm scared."Luna said holding onto me tighter. I held Luna closer.

"Signers." I said as we were shown the star people Akiza then joined us.

"Akiza-San?" I said in surprise. My memory was still hazed about the anime plus I don't really remember the series well since I hadn't seen it up till before the crash.

"That crashe sent me here and I'm thankful it did." I thought.

"Akira-Senpai?" Akiza asked in total surprise. I have her a small smile. She returned with a scared smile. The duel need with Yusei having 400 life points. Me and Luna seemed to return to our bodies. Our arms were glowing. Luna pulled up her sleeve and I pulle mone up and took off the bandages. My mark was the body. Luna's was a claw. Yuseis was the tail for now and jacks was the head. Jack had been carried off from the field Yusei was announced victor.

"You two are signers?" The old man said excididly. This was going to be a long day.

*+++++++time skip brought to you by a chibi rainbow dragon of the sky+++++

"mind telling me how you knew about Goodwin?" Yusei asked or more like told me. I sighed and became nervousness.

"erm I an from amother dimension and where im from this is an anime and manga and are very popular but I lost my memory due to getting hit by a semi-truck which brought me to this dimension." I said quietly. Yusei was in shock. I started to shake.

"This is bad isn't this where the first dark signer or drone from them appears?" I thought.

"I believe you." Yusei said. I looked at hin.

"Really?" I asked. I gave him a smile not one of my small ones but a true smile one I haven't shown for years. My arm now had a mark on it yusei saw it and grabbed my arm.

"so your a signer too huh?" Yusei sakes he didn't seem happy bout me being one. I nodded gaining a sad look on my face. He dropped his hand to mine. The drone came towards us.

"Hello there signers." It said. yusei put me behind him. I watched the duel happen until Yusei won.

"Female signer hope your curse gets you before we do." It said as it ran off. I played and fell to my knees.

"Akira what did it mean by that?" Yusei asked puttin his hands on my shoulders.

"just a myth that runs in the femals of my family." I said. I was scared but I wasn't going to admit that. Yusei picke me up and carried me home.

"Home I finally have. Home and family again." I thought before I blacked out.

Chapter end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I duel for the first time in years! Bringing back the oldies.

I knew Yusei was having trudge help him get to Goodwin. So why exactly am I sitting in school doing nothing to help?  
"I don't think it's a good idea to get you involved since you don't duel." I was told by Yusei. I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"I never said I didn't duel I just don't remember how to duel sometimes plus I'm kind of bad at it." I thought.

"Hey senpi duel me." A male said as he slammed my locker closed before I was able to get any books in or out of it.

"I don't own a duel disk though." I said opening my locker back up and putting books in and taking some books out.

"That's fine you can borrow one of mine." He said as he watched me close my locker and lock it before gabbing me by the back of my collar. He gave me a duel disk with a dark blue circle. I placed my deck into the deck area.

"let's begin!" the guy said happily.

Akira: 4000 life points.

Zero: 4000 life points.

"Akira you go first." Zero said.

I drew a card. It was kuriboh.

"I play Kuriboh in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn." I said doing the motions.

"I play 3-hump lacooda (1500) in defense mode and I end my turn." Zero said. I was looking at an camel that looked like it needed a drink of water. I drew a card it was alien dog.

"I play Alien dog in attack mode. (1500)I also send Rainbow dragon of the sky to my graveyard. I sacrifice Kuriboh to summon Crystal beast sapphire Pegasus (1800) in attack mode." I said placing down the cards.

"Wow senpi has a girly deck." I heard Zero mumble. I noticed Trudge watching alongside Yusei. I turned my focus to the duel.

"I sacrifice 3-hump lacooda to summon big tusked Mammoth." He said a giant mammoth was then on the field. "No way had he put it in attack mode meaning his attack is at 2000." I thought calculating the way he dueled.

"I attack your crystal beast sapphire Pegasus." He said.

"I activate my trap card Negate attack bro." I said as my card was shown. He only had one card so he couldn't really attack again. I drew once again.

"I sacrifice Alien dog to summon Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat. I activate this cards ability to attack you directly." I said as his life points went down but not by much.

Zero: 3400

"Since I used it ability the attack was halved. I also place a card face down and end my turn." I said. Zero drew but it looked like he couldn't summon anything this turn.

"I attack with big tusked mammoth to your crystal beast sapphire Pegasus." He said.

"I activate my trap card Angel blast it negates your attack and destroys the card attacking." I said big tusked mammoth was destroyed. Zero ended his turn. He was starting to freak out.

I drew a card.

"I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat onto the field in attack mode. I attack you directly. "I said starting my barrage of attacks.

Zero: 2300

"I attack you directly using crystal beast sapphire Pegasus." I said attacking once again.

Zero: 500

"I end this duel by attacking with Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat." I said ending the duel.

Zero: 0 I heard a kuriboh make a sound. I walked over to Zero holding out my hand.

"Good duel." I said. He smirked and grabbed my hand giving it a shake.

"Good duel."

I took my deck out of the duel disk and went to hand it back to him.

"Keep it you won it." He said.

"Really but I would feel bad if I took it." I said sheepishly.

"Just take you're going to need it." He said pointing behind him. A whole group of people were waiting to duel me. I started to back away.

"heh heh I'm out." I said as I sprinted off.

"SENPI GET BACK HERE AND DUEL US!" I heard the crowd yell. Those just made me run faster. I hid behind trudge.

"Hey don't hide behind me kid." He said. The crowd passed us by.

Yusei clamped my shoulder.

"Hope to see you around soon Akira." He said before Trudge took him back to satellite. I nodded and waved bye. I was sad inside to see him go.

The whole day passed by with what seems to be nothing happening but I knew better stuff was hitting the fan as I sat down in my seat in math class. That duel made me happy I had never won against someone but I'm pretty sure if I battled Luna or Leo they would probably win. But Zero seemed out of it when we dueled it was like he didn't remember it when I shook his hand.

"Could he have been one of the ones to suffer being possessed by the dark signers?" I thought in question.

"Nah." I said my voice sounding a little Australian. I rode home after school. I wonder what happened to kaibas family I mean come on the guy wasn't that big of a stiff who did he end up with? I sighed.  
"The world no longer makes sense." I mumbled aloud in thought. I sat on the couch being philosophical. My mark started to glow signaling that they were in trouble. I was told to stay behind so I had no clue where they were. I fell asleep on the couch waiting for Luna and Leo to get home.

"Leo Akira-nee-chan was waiting for us to get home." I heard Luna's small voice beside my head.

They told me in the morning that they were going to stay with the other signers so I had the house to myself. They also told me what happened to Yusei to say the face I made was a storm of hilarity.

"ASKDJHFFJI…." I said I was raging and I was spouting nonsense like "He said he would be careful." And "This is why I wanted to come so I can help." I stopped raging after a while. I went into my room and got two trap cards.

"Here I'm giving you two my negate attack trap cards use them well I'll hold down the fort here in new domino city." I said. Well the week went long without any incident. I knew that the past was being revealed and I knew battles had taken place when my mark glowed.

"Damn I feel so unhelpful. I want to help but what can I do I'm not a good duelist." I thought I had been dueling the whole week and I won every single duel that I did. It was weird to win time after time. I also went into a game shop and bought some games to play. I found a vanguard deck it was the kagero.

"My babies." I said in my mind. I smiled. I hadn't played since high school but I was pretty good at it. I yawned as a man in a cloak approached me.

"Prepare to duel." He said. ((I'm not writing the whole duel out.))

DS: 300

Akira: 1000

"I summon rainbow dragon of the sky in attack mode and thanks to sending most of my crystal monsters into the graveyard in now have plus thousand per each card ATK: 8000((To summon rainbow dragon of the sky you need seven crystal monsters on the field so yeah)) I attacked and won the duel. The man ran off as my mark stopped glowing.((I'm addin extra))

"i need to get home."I thought giving a sigh. A drop of water then fell on my head.

"damn it!" I said starting to run. I found a building that had a low roof. i sat under neath. I was breathing deeply.

"why do I feel jealously? I shouldn't after all Akiza is from here." I thought thinking about faithshipping. A portal opened behind me.

"w-what?" I said I was dragged through.

"say your goodbyes and play the last concert child." I heard a deep voice say. That was the crimson dragon. I fell out of a mirror.

i walked out the door and into a shop.

"this is gramps shop." I thought. I saw pictures of me and him. he had raised me after the accident with my family. There was a picture of me seven years ago before I went to the university. That was seven years ago. I gave a small sigh. I had my memories back but I was missing everyone even jack and that's saying something.

"He gives kaiba a run for his money." I thought. i wa then glomped from behind.

"AKIRA-chann!~" an old man yelled. Looks like gramps was still here. I gave a small smile.

"you haven't changed in years." I said in good humor.

"no but you have Akira Minamoto." He said.

"what do you mean by that jii-chan?" I asked.

"you belong in Yugioh 5ds now so why are you here?" He asked me.

"I have unfinished business." I said. Gramps nodded and said I could stay until I was done. I spent some time watching 5ds. I was in the anime and manga. I learned that jack and yusei did like me. I saw that I was absolutely looked up to by Luna and Leo. My pet raven , eris, kept rubbing her head against my cheak. I saw some of the shipping pictures of me and jack. I noticed that in all of them I was trying to get away from him. In those with Yusei I was happy, yusei was smiling in them. grabbed the phone and called the manager for the concert. I got one scheduled for tonight. I prepared my music and was done.

" jii-chan I am finishing my business Im coming back and saying farewell." I said. Gramps gave me a sad smile. I played my heart out and the crowed loved the music. I was walking home When a drop of water hit my head. I ran all the way home. Grandpa had put Eris in her cage and put a card in my deck plus gave me a game. I gave him a hug and said my last goodbye for ever. The portal opened and I was back at the area under the roof. A dark signer appeared before me.

"well if it isn't the genius." said a familiar female voice.

"Sakura!" I said. The signers hood fell down and short raven black hair was showing and once kind grey eyes were cold and hard. Her expression was blank she was like Carly. II got my duel disk ready and we started to duel. I summoned rainbow sky dragon and was finishing the attack with eight thousand attack points when Sakura gave me a smile.

"good bye Akira." She said. Out of my good eye I started to cry. I then fell back into someone's arms.

Yusei P.O.V.

"Akira-née-chan hasn't come home yet yusei-San." Luna said sadly on the other end of the phone.

"I'll go look for her." I told her. I was on my d-runner looking around for her when I heard sounds of a duel. I stopped to watch to find Akira fighting a dark signer.

Akira lp: 2500

sakura lp :1300

both were breathing hard and Akra was Injured in multiple areas. Above her eye, her left leg, and a slash in her shoulder.

"I sacrifice seven crystal beast monsters to summon rainbow dragon of the sky. And thanks to its abilities gains a thousand attack points for every Crystal beast in my graveyard and I have eight now attack Rainbow dragon of the sky." Akita said ending the duel.

"good bye akira" the dark signer said her appearance becoming lighter and a smile appearing on her face. Tears ran down akiras face as she fainted. I ran forward and caught her. I gave a sigh of relief and looked at her face.

"I'm going to take her to Martha's."((I think that's who it is)) akiras stuff was where she was sitting. one was a bird cage. I put it in the d runners compartment. I arrived at Martha's in a short amount of time.

"Martha I need your help." I said bringing Akira I bridal style.

"set her on the table Yusei that slash must be stitched!" Martha commanded. I followed her instructions and left when she told me to. I took the cover off the bird cage a beautiful raven was perched inside. I gave the bird a piece of my sandwich.((he was given a sandwich before he left lol)) the bird gave a sad and grateful squak. was it sad that akira was hurt. I called Luna to let her know what happene. She seemed to know that since Martha was patching Akira up she would be okay.

"yusei what happened?" Crow asked coming down the stairs."what's with the bird?"

"Akira another signer wa hurt fighting a dark signer earlier Martha's patching her up and the bird belongs to Akira." I informed him.

"she free?" Crow asked. I shrugged. I honestly had no clue but if she was then I would like to take her on a date. I heard Martha come in.

"she's going to be alright." Martha said. She was putting away the first aid kit.

"Though I have no time for dating since I'm trying to save the world." I thought. I heard some foot steps come towards us. Akira came into the sitting area.

"woah shes hot." I heard crow murmur. I felt a little angry at that. I looked back at her she had a little limp.

Akira P.O.V.

i walked into a sitting area. More like limped terribly and was blinded in one side. My left eye would be fine I would still be able to see out of it. I saw Eris and Yusei I then looked around the room and saw crow and Martha.

Martha gave me a smile.

"I see your doing better already." She said.

"thank you for patching me up miss." I said bowing.

"so formal." Martha said with a chuckle. I was taken aback by that.

"hey I'm crow." Crow said stepping up to me.

"I'm akira it's nice to meet you." I said with a small smile while shaking his outstreatched hand. I moved over to Eris's cage and opened it. Eris gave a squak of gratitude and landed on my uninjured shoulder. Yusei had a smile on his face.

"Yusei I'm happy to see your doing better." I said. Yusei nodded.

"I need to get you home soon Luna was really worried." Yusei said. My heart skipped a beat.

"i don't want to make her worry." i thought. Yusei grabbed my hand and took me to his d-runner. He handed me a helmet. I put it on.

" bye it was nice to meet you two." I called to Martha and crow.

"like wise."Martha said. Eris was flying above us. Yusei started up the engine and drove me home. I had my arms around his waist. I laied my head on his back.

"this is nice." I thought as my eyes closed slowly. I woke up when I felt myself being lifted into the air. I saw what it was and then fell back asleep.

Chapter end((yusei put her in her room of course))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Akiza and Yusei went ice-skating? Isn't that a bit early?

I yawned and sat up in bed. I could only see out of one eye but hey it could be worse. I got up and walked into the living room to find Yusei passed out on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and put it on him. It was almost seven in the morning I had to wake Leo and Luna up for school.

"Leo, Luna it's time to get up."I said shaking each of the twins. Luna chose to glomp me as did Leo.

"Akira-nee-chan you're okay." They both said. I hugged them both back.

"Yes and I'm sorry for making you two worry."I said. They both hurried up and got dressed as I made breakfast. It was finished by the time they were out of their rooms. I went to go get dressed. I came back out to see Yusei up and eating some breakfast as well.  
"Morning." He said. I smiled.

"Morning Yusei." I said grabbing an apple. The TV started up as I was grabbing an apple.

"SENPAI!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I groaned.

"Zero what do you want?" I asked as politely as I could manage. He looked me over.

"Whoa what happened to you?" He asked. I made a Excalibur face.

"I crashed, now what is it you needed?" I asked. He seemed to take my lie as the truth.

"It's been snowing and Miss Shion asked me to ask you if you could doaicesculpturetorepresenttheschool." Zero said finishing the sentence in one breath. I quickly worked out what he said.

"Okay where do you guys need me to go?" I asked. A map was shown. It was the area where Yusei would take Akiza on an undercover date. Zero than hung up. I gave a thought full hum and went to my room munching on the apple all the way. I looked into my photo binder and found one of a bunch of wolves. They were howling towards the moon.

"I can work with this." I thought aloud. I grabbed my stuff and started towards the door.  
"I'm off. Have a good day guys." I said as I finished slipping on my shoes making my way to the area they needed me in. It took me five minutes. Miss shion glomped me when she saw me.

"AKIRA-KUUUNNN! ~~~"she said. I hugged her back and started to work with the tools and ice I was given. The wolves were the first thing I did a crowed had started to appear and you could hear gasps of amazement at my sculpture. It took me a whole hour to finish the wolves it took me a half hour to finish the moon and grass around the wolves' feet. When I was finished I saw Akira and Yusei skating. I almost felt my heart break then reminded myself that it was inevitable. I felt a tear go down my face but I quickly wiped it away. I had to stop while I'm ahead. I gave a deep breath before I was glomped again by miss shion.

"Ahhhhhh." I said comically as I fell.

"Akira-kun my boyfriend broke up with me." She said into my shoulder. I looked at her she was crying.

"Forget him then he doesn't know what he's missing." I said as I wiped her face clear of tears. She gave me a look of awe.

"What about the guy you like he's skating with another girl?" She asked. I felt an arrow go through my chest.

"It doesn't matter to me since I'm not his girlfriend I'm just a friend to him" I said quietly getting up. Some of the other contestants were just finishing their sculptures or beginning. I went over to a hot chocolate stand and bought two cups. I walked back to Miss Shion and handed her a cup.

"Here chocolate makes things better I've heard." I said with a smile. Miss Shion thanked me quietly as I sat down next to her. I heard the sound of accusing and fighting I looked around to see Yusei, Akiza, and crow being angry at each other. I knew that Crow was asking Akiza something but I couldn't quiet remember what. But all I knew is that it never happened before. I turned my head away to see Miss Shion laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a small smile already knowing the answer.

"There fighting over nothing just about her who told the other something that made problems for him." She said. I then saw her arm. She was another Dark Signer but hers was more profound then sakura so I'm guessing that she's the actual real deal. I gave a few chuckles.

"It does seem pretty stupid I agree with you." I told her in good humor. I then noticed Yusei and Crow walk pass us. Miss Shion started running towards a tall man.

"ONII-CHAN! ~~" She said. I gave a sigh and continued to drink my hot chocolate which was sadly getting cold.

"Hey Akira." I heard from my left. I looked and saw crow.

"Hi crow what's up man?" I asked taking on one of my friend's speech pattern.

"Nothing much just gave Akiza a piece of my mind." He said sitting next to me. Yusei sighed and sat next to me.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She gave me bad info on purpose and it almost got me killed and injured." He said. I put my hand up in thought.

"Excuse me are you Akira?" A female voice asked me. It was carly.

"Yes what is it I can help you with ma'am?" I asked in question.

"Is the sculpture of wolves yours?" Carly asked me.

"Yes it is miss." I said. She then asked me if she could do a blog about my work. I told her with a smile to just ask for my work whenever she needed it. She ran off happily.

"You're a nice person you know that?" Crow said with a small blush.

"Thank you." I said with a sheepish smile.

Miss shion came towards me in anger. I almost ran away from her but Yusei gripped my hand. I looked at him in the corner of my right eye.

"Akira-kun I need your artistic expertise." She said grabbing my left hand. Yusei let go of my Right hand.

"Sis this card is obviously real." The man said as Miss Shion dragged me over to her big brother. She just handed me the card. It was my dragon card. I took out rainbow dragon from my deck. I put the cards together and the one that her brother had was a fake of the one I had.

"It's a fake." I said handing the card back. The man raged or a minute. Miss Shion dismissed me.

"That was a very awkward moment in my life i didn't need." I thought. Crow had left on his D-runner but Yusei was still there.

"You going to be okay Yusei?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Yusei gave me nod. I sat next to him again. I gave a small sigh.

"Why are you still in the area?" Yusei asked me. That stung me a little almost sounded like he didn't want me around.

"I'm sorry but I'm required to stay till the judging is over." I said quietly.

"I didn't mean it like that I should be sorry it's just that I never expected Akiza to do something like this." Yusei said grabbing my hand. My face turned a small shade of pink. He was messing with the fingers of my hand. I didn't mind but I was starting to blush furiously.

"Aww what a cute couple." I heard an old lady say from far away. My face went seven shade of red. Yusei put a hand on my forehead checking my tempature.

"You okay Akira?" He asked me. I just nodded to shy to say anything. Yusei put his forehead on mine. I closed my eye.

"I was wondering if you would g-go on a date with me sometime Akira." Yusei asked me.

"Of course Yusei." I told him. The judging was beginning and Yusei held my hand as they gave points. I was in first in everything. I had won. The prize was 20,000 yen. I walked home hand in hand with Yusei. I went to bed after he said good bye.

Chapter end.


End file.
